


The Laundry

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [23]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: julie is a clothes stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: The boys ask Julie to wash their laundry and she gets caughtSetting: Molina Household 2020Warnings: NoneWords: 1,186
Series: JATP One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 23





	The Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The boys ask Julie to wash their laundry and she gets caught
> 
> Setting: Molina Household 2020
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Words: 1,186

“Dammit!” Luke yelled throughout the studio.

“You good up there?” Alex called up to the loft from the couch.

“No!” Luke responded exasperated. He stood up and leaned over the balcony. “I swear I have no clean clothes. At least when we were Alive we had Bobby to do our laundry,” he huffed before disappearing again in search of clothes to wear.

Alex rolled his eyes and continued to tap his drumsticks against the coffee table in a light pattern as they waited for Julie to wake up. As if on cue the garage doors swung open and in walked Julie, looking very put together for it being eight in the morning on a Saturday. Alex and Reggie greeted the girl happily, which she returned, before Luke let out another angry grunt.

“What’s he doing?” Julie asked, looking between Reggie and Alex. Alex shrugged, but Reggie quickly spoke up.

“He says he can’t find any clean clothes.” Julie narrowed her eyes at Reggie before shaking her head and turning to the loft.

“Hey Luke?” she called.

“Hmm?” he responded, still throwing clothes all over the place.

“Um, I just had a quick question…” she began, “I mean you’re a ghost right?”

“Well yeah,” Luke answered duly.

“So can your clothes even get dirty?” Julie asked, hoping to convince the boy to calm down and join the rest of the band on the main floor.

Luke let out another long sigh. “I mean not technically…” he trailed off before quickly interrupting the silence, “but it’s the principle you know! You can’t keep wearing the same clothes over and over again and not clean them!” The room went silent for a minute, before Luke once again broke it, “Hey! Why didn’t I think of this earlier?”

He poofed down from the loft so he stood in front of Julie, a lot closer than Julie expected him to end up. “H-hi?” she questioned.

“Hi,” he responded realizing how close they had ended up.

“I hate to break up this interesting moment,” Alex commented, earning a snicker from Reggie and glares from both Luke and Julie. “but you had an epiphany?” he gestured towards Luke.

“Oh yeah,” he said as he took a step back from Julie. “Hey Jules, Can you wash our clothes? Bobby used to do it all the time, and I figure since you live in the house now you could help us out?” Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Used to the boy's antics, Julie figured there was no way to get out of this task so she shrugged and nodded. The boys hastily ran around the studio gathering all the clothes they could find and depositing them in a black trash bag that Luke then handed to Julie. She told them that she was going to go put them in the wash, but when she got back they were going to work on the new song they had been developing. They all agreed and Julie went on her merry way back to the house. After starting the washing machine Julie went back to the studio where the band was happily waiting for her to start working on the new song she and Luke had written.

The next couple hours seemed to fly by, and before Julie knew it her stomach was rumbling and telling her to go back to the house for lunch. She said her goodbyes and walked back up to the house. She was immediately met with her father standing in the kitchen. He turned to face her with his arms crossed.

“Do you have something you’d like to tell me, mija?” he asked.

Julie stared blankly at her father. “I-I, U-um…” she stuttered out, caught off-guard by the sudden attack.

“Here I'll make it easier for you,” Ray started. “Why is there a load of teenage boy’s clothes in the washer?”

“Oh that, Well this isn’t how I wanted you to find out” Julie quickly searched for an excuse that wasn’t the truth. “They’re my boyfriend’s?” she said, it coming out more of a question then she intended to.

Ray seemed taken aback at this. “Your boyfriend’s?”

“Yeah, um, I steal his clothes a lot and he likes it if I wash them before I return them because then they smell like me,” Julie explained hoping it was an acceptable answer and her dad wouldn’t get too angry with her.

Ray stood there for a moment before he dropped his hands to his side and sighed. “Well I guess you’re fifteen now and I trust you, just be careful and come to me if you need anything okay?” he asked.

Julie was shocked at her father’s reaction. “Y-yeah of course!”

“So what’s this boy’s name?” Ray asked, his demeanor immediately shifting to that of a gossiping teenage girl.

Julie let out a small laugh before answering, “His name is Alex.”

“Well he is welcome here whenever, just give me a heads up beforehand?” Ray wrapped his daughter in a hug.

“Definitely!” Julie returned the hug. Ray kissed the top of her head before walking out of the kitchen leaving Julie alone in the room. She immediately let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She proceeded to make her lunch and grab the boy’s clothes out of the dryer before heading back to the garage. She walked in and immediately dumped the pile of clothes on the couch, before turning to Alex.

“Give me your sweatshirt,” she said. The boys all looked between each other confused, but nonetheless Alex pulled off his pink hoodie and handed it to the girl who immediately put it on.

“And why did you need my sweatshirt?” Alex asked skeptically.

“Well my dad found the laundry in the washer and I kind of told him that the clothes belonged to my boyfriend so…,” she gestured to the sweatshirt that was far too large for her body. Alex shrugged and began to sort through the pile of clean clothes on the table, pulling out the articles that belonged to him. “Oh and Reg can I borrow your flannel and jacket sometimes? To keep up the act ya know,” Julie asked.

“Of course!” Reggie chorused.

“Hey what about me! Don’t you want to borrow any of my clothes,” Luke crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child.

“Well I would, but your clothes would leave me half naked so…,” Julie responded.

“Oh come on I have to have something you can borrow!,” Luke argued.

“Well you do have that one purple shirt that I wouldn’t mind stealing,” she shrugged.

Luke shot up from the couch when he heard this and immediately began digging through the pile of clothes on the table, leaving a mess in his wake, until he found the shirt in question. He quickly threw it at Julie who thanked the boy and sat it off to the side before encouraging the rest of the band to return to practice.

From that point on, Julie would almost always be spotted wearing at least one article of clothing from the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I had this idea randomly and wanted to get it written before I forgot it. I really hope you liked it!
> 
> I have a Juke centric request in the works along with another request involving Claudia so ya!
> 
> Requests are still open and welcome just leave a comment or message me!
> 
> Also keep an eye out for a special surprise announcement coming sometime soon...
> 
> Until Next Time Fantoms!


End file.
